How Nefarious Hated Biology
by Argos214
Summary: We Ratchet & Clank fans know Dr. Nefarious despises biology and organic life forms (whom Nefarious calls "squishies"). But no one knows why. So here's a little theory I made up on why. (One-shot fic) (Warning: Blood and gore)


We know that in Ratchet &amp; Clank: Up Your Arsenal that Nefarious said he always hated biology after Captain Qwark recognized him. But, he was actually exaggerating. For you see, before he became a robot, he was a normal young lad who actually loved biology.

That is, before what happened when he was in Mr. Bozell's 9th grade biology class…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang, announcing the time to go out to lunch. Myles (or at least that's what Nefarious said his first name is) was packing up his belongings and was about to leave Mr. Bozell's classroom when the biology teacher stopped him.

"Myles," he said to Nefarious. "I could not help but overhear your… monologue about the ways biological beings can get weakened if you used the right method."

Myles felt his face turn red. "Uhhh, yes, sir. Am I in trouble?" he asked rather hurriedly. He could hear Qwark and some other classmates chuckling outside the threshold.

Mr. Bozell laughed disturbingly calm and patted his shoulder. "Not at all, my boy!" he exclaimed to him. "In fact, I find it joyous to find my students curious about the concepts of anatomy."

"Oh." Myles felt a rush of relief. And yet, he felt something was amiss. The way Mr. Bozell was smiling at him – it was like in one of those holo-films where the bad guy acts like the good guy and he or she is silently celebrating now that one part of his or her scheme is now complete.

It got rather uncomfortable in the classroom – with all the jars full of body parts and other gunk, but Myles got the eerie feeling that Mr. Bozell wasn't going to let go of him.

"I have something for you," the teacher said. He gave Myles a small, blank holo-disc.

'What is this for?' Myles wondered suspiciously.

"It's a little tutorial on one procedure on how to… test any organic being for durability," Bozell replied, as if he read his thoughts.

"Oh," Myles said, unsure of what his teacher meant by that statement. He took the holo-disc and left Mr. Bozell alone with the jars of decomposing body parts. Somehow, he felt his day wasn't going to end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrived home late that night (He needed some help with a calculus project.), he took out the holo-disc Mr. Bozell gave him. He still felt disturbed about what it might show, and he didn't dare try to play it in one of the computers while in graphics class, as he feared his classmates would notice it and spread rumors about him or Bozell. Now that he was alone in his room and his parents were on a trip, however, he can play it without anyone else unintentionally seeing it.

He placed the holo-disc in the disc port of his computer. At first, the screen was all black, but then the disc greeted him with cheesy eerie music that would usually be played during one of his school's annual All Hallow Galaxy's Night celebrations. Then some text appeared saying, "The Durability Test for the Standard Organic Lifeform".

'So maybe it was a durability test after all,' Myles thought reassuringly. He continued watching until the music stopped and the screen went all black again.

A few seconds later, the screen started showing a young man talking. What was the most surprising, however, was how familiar he was.

"Mr. Bozell?!" Myles exclaimed. He looked behind his back to see if anyone heard him, but he realized he was still alone. He turned back to the screen to continue watching.

The then young biology teacher said, "When performing a lethal injection it is essential that needles should be placed with absolute care and precision."

'Well, that is true,' Myles agreed with Bozell, 'or else if you put the lethal injection in the wrong spot, it would – '

"Wait a minute. Lethal injection?!"

A male voice in the background called out, "Help me!"

Bozell kept talking, not paying attention to the voice. "And unlike in standard medical procedures, with the lethal injection you would most likely have a patient who probably does not want the procedure to occur."

"Well, not everyone wants to die, y'know?" Myles yelled at the screen.

Then he realized why the man in the background cried for help. He was Bozell's test subject!

"Therefore, it is of vital importance that their restraints be tight and strong." He twisted the man's apparent body in several directions, and Myles cringed as the sounds of broken bones and loud shrieks cracked in his ears. He wanted to help the man, but it was impossible since it was merely a video playing.

Bozell continued speaking. "Should any trouble arise, such as the patient being too stubborn to go along with the procedure, it is highly recommended that the practitioner take matters into his or her own hands."

He took out a large hacksaw, and Myles held his breath. "Using whatever sharp-bladed objects you may have on your kit, put some lacerations at strategic locations, and the patient should be put into a state of shock." He slashed and hacked away at the man's body, but it didn't show, probably to hide the bloody mess that was who Mr. Bozell really was. "Or at the very least causing him or her to bleed to death. Thus, achieving the desired end, and -" Bozell laughed cheerfully as the camera panned out to the bloody, twisted corpse of the man tested. "Who're we kidding? We weren't trying to be humane anyway. Class dismissed!"

And the screen went black again.

Myles, still shocked of what he had just witnessed, managed to eject the holo-disc from his computer. He looked at the disc with wide eyes, unable to believe what his biology teacher was, or is.

'Is my biology teacher…a psychopathic murderer?' he thought with a sudden disgust towards his teacher.

He then put the disc back in his backpack, turned off his computer, and walked away from his room to his living room, the windows revealing the starry night sky. He then pressed a hidden button on the couch, and the floor opened circularly to a laboratory beneath the floor. Myles then knew it was time to destroy the psychopath he once thought was a noble teacher, prevent any future victims from falling into his grasp, and expose him for the real monster he is for good.

And form this day forward, he would forever despise biology….

And he would henceforth be named… Dr. Nefarious.

*insert Nefarious's maniacal laugh here*


End file.
